


Make Your Choice

by penguingal



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of New York, Thor returns Loki to Asgard to face Odin's punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hanging around in my head for awhile now and it is finally finished. I am happy to splash around in this particular gutter. And yes, I'm afraid I do rather shamelessly redeem Loki in the end.

This was not how Thor had wanted to bring Loki home. Ever since he found out his brother was alive, Thor’s thoughts had been consumed with Loki’s homecoming. He didn’t have Loki’s gift of words, but he’d been sure he could get Loki to understand somehow. And there was a moment during the battle that Thor thought he might have done just that. He could see it in Loki’s eyes, just a hint of longing to be done with the whole thing. To simply go home. With Thor.

Then Loki had split his flesh with one of his knives and slipped away from him once more.

Thor took no glee in returning Loki to Asgard to face Odin’s punishment. It hurt to see his brother’s elegant hands bound, his mouth gagged, as Loki took the other end of the Tesseract and they ascended together. What gave Thor pause was the pure defiance and even pride in Loki’s eyes as they left Earth that remained even as they stood now before Odin.

‘Look what I can do, Father.’ Loki’s eyes mocked them all.

Thor looked up at his father where he sat on the throne. Odin looked weary and sad and Thor wondered if he might sleep again soon. He glanced as his mother. Frigga, too, looked drawn and tight, apparently unable to take her eyes from Loki’s bonds.

Odin stood and Thor focused on him again, holding his breath as Odin began to proclaim Loki’s fate. “Loki, for your offenses, for your many betrayals, I confine you to the palace in isolation. Only those who know the way will be able to find where you are kept. You will have no contact with any but who I choose.”

Loki’s eyes smirked at the old man, and in that look Thor could see Loki thought that being alone wasn’t so bad. But Odin wasn’t finished. “I now take from you your powers and gifts. I diminish your lifeforce--“

“No!” Thor shouted, unable to control himself. “I will not see his body weakened, Father! Please!”

“You plead for him?” Odin said, turning to Thor. “He who sought to destroy everything you love?”

Thor briefly tightened his grip on Mjolnir. “He is my brother,” he said simply.

Odin considered Thor for a long moment and then simply nodded. “Your powers and your gifts,” Odin repeated, holding out his hand and pulling them from Loki. “Your brother’s pleas have stayed the rest of my hand. I will not take even some of your life from you. But your life _will_ be a lonely one.”

Nodding at the guards, Odin directed them to remove Loki from the hall. As soon as he was gone, Thor dropped to his knee in front of Odin. “Father, please. May I know where he is being confined so I may visit him?”

Coming down the steps from the throne, Odin gently placed a hand on Thor’s head. “Not today, my son. Ask me again tomorrow.”

….

Thor asked for Loki’s location the next day. And the next. And the next. Yet Odin still refused to tell him. Thor spent his days searching, walking the intricate, interconnected pathways of Asgard, even though he knew it was pointless. Odin’s magic was unmatched; Thor could have walked past Loki’s cell more than a dozen times already and not even known it.

Thor grew ever more despondent as the days passed. It was torture to know that his brother was alive and home and be unable to see him--to touch him the way that they used to. If that was something that Loki even wanted anymore. All Thor knew was that he couldn’t forget the sensation of having that lean, lithe body under his hands, the expanse of pale skin his for the taking, for the marking.

Part of Thor wondered if Loki had only wanted to be with him because of the sense of the forbidden, when they had both thought that they were brothers in blood and spirit. Once they knew of Loki’s true parentage, there had been nothing but distance between them. Yet they had fought together, laughed together, drunk together. That their father was not the same man was immaterial. Loki was still his brother.

Finally, 14 days after Thor had brought Loki home and they had been separated again, Thor threw himself at Odin’s feet in his desperation. “Please, Father. Tell me where Loki is kept. I need to see him,” Thor begged.

“Are you certain, Thor, that Loki wishes to see you?” Odin asked, his voice grave.

Thor swallowed and looked at his father with anguished eyes. “I hope he does, but even if he does not, I have to try. For both our sakes.” He paused. “Please, Father.”

“Very well,” Odin said, still solemn. He proceeded to tell Thor where Loki’s cell was located, and Thor didn’t hesitate to leave as soon as he was finished. He took off at a trot, startled as the realization set in that Loki’s own rooms were now his prison. It seemed obvious now, and Thor had a moment again to wonder at the expanse of Odin’s power that he could make him forget where his own brother’s room was.

Approaching the door, Thor knocked to announce himself and then entered. He stopped short at the sight of his brother, sitting calmly at his desk, pouring over a large volume. Loki was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches. It made him look small, almost frail, to be without the armor and trappings of a prince of Asgard. 

“Come to see your handiwork?” Loki said, not looking up from his book.

Thor frowned. “I came to see you,” he said simply. “Brother... I had to see you.”

“Because you care so very much,” Loki said, his voice dripping with venom. “All your caring has gotten me is a sentence of centuries. Did it never occur to you that Odin might have been merciful to take some of my life?”

“No,” Thor said, coming forward and falling to his knees next to Loki’s chair. “Taking your life, even some of your life... I could not bear it. I could never consider that merciful.” He reached out to put his hand on Loki’s, but Loki pushed angrily away from him, getting up to pace.

“You could not bear it. What right have you? What should it matter what you consider merciful?” Loki growled.

Thor stood as well. “You once professed to love me as I love you. Does that mean nothing to you any more?”

“You assume it meant something to me to begin with,” Loki shot back. “Thor... just go. Leave me be.”

Thor frowned and pushed his shoulders back. “Is that what you want, truly? To be here alone with your books forever.”

“At least I was left my books,” Loki said quietly. “Though without my powers they’re little more than exquisitely bound pieces of paper.” He sighed and looked down, defeated.

“Loki, this won’t be forever. I promise.” Thor again reached out, this time putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Please, brother--”

Again Loki shook him off. “I am not your brother and your incessant repetition of the word does not make it so! Get out,” he snapped, anger seething through every word. When Thor made no move, Loki shoved at his shoulders. Thor staggered more out of surprise than from the force of the blow. “I would throw you out if I could! Go. Get out.”

Thor stepped toward the door, his eyes never leaving Loki. “You’re wrong. We are brothers. And more than that, I never stopped loving you. I’ll make you believe it again as you once did.”

Before Loki could reply, Thor was gone. Impotent rage, white hot and searing, burned through Loki, and with a scream, he flung the book into a corner, followed by his chair. Thor pressed his forehead to the door, listening to his brother rage on the other side of it. It broke his heart and strengthened his resolve. Lifting his head, Thor headed for his rooms to plan.

….

The next morning, Thor intercepted the tray of food headed for Loki’s chambers before it left the kitchens, asking instead for it to be laden with Loki’s favorites. The kitchen servants all gave him an odd look, but he didn’t care. They would not question Odin’s son nor refuse him a request. Taking the tray himself, Thor made his way back to Loki. Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for another wrathful encounter, he knocked and then entered.

Loki stood at the window, looking out over the great expanse of Asgard. It was once all his. Loki’s hands tightened on the windowsill at the thought. He was born to be a king. If not of this world, then some world out there. He glanced at the starfield visible at the edges of Asgard. The bifrost was still broken, the observatory gone, but he could see that scar was slowly being healed. Without his powers, he would need it to escape, but he could wait. Either he would get his powers back and find another way off, or he would leave via the bifrost. No matter what, Loki was sure that one day he would be out of Odin’s reach.

The knock on the door signalled his food arriving and Loki frowned. The tray was late today. “You’re late,” he said over his shoulder as the door opened.

“Forgive me,” Thor said. “I had to make some adjustments to the offering. I know how much you like griffin eggs and fresh fruit to break your fast.”

Loki wanted to growl at Thor--arrogant, persistent, stupid Thor--but griffin eggs really were his favorite. He found himself grinning instead. “You really don’t give up, do you?” he asked.

Thor started to put the tray down on the desk but when he saw the chair in splinters in the corner, he adjusted to put it on the foot of the bed. “You know I do not,” he said, watching as Loki folded himself onto the bed to eat. He longed to curl up behind him, press against him, and distract him from his meal, but he dared not. “Your chair displeased you?” Thor teased.

“It was the victim of a flash of temper, I’ll admit,” Loki said, giving it a rueful look. He felt vaguely ridiculous for having let his emotions get the better of him that way.

“I’ll bring you another chair,” Thor said. He leaned against Loki’s desk.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you intend to stand there and watch me eat?”

“I thought I might,” Thor said, smiling at him. “Unless you should like to share?”

Drawing the tray closer, Loki hunched over his meal. “Get your own griffin eggs.”

Thor threw his head back and laughed, lifting his hands up in supplication. “Of course, br--Loki. I would never dream of trying to get between you and your eggs. One can lose a finger that way.”

“Finger?” Loki said derisively but with a smirk. “Try a whole hand.”

“Yes, that’s what I meant,” Thor said solemnly, but his eyes were smiling. It was good to have Loki to banter with again. Hardly anyone else had ever dared to tease him or mock him the way Loki did. Even the Warriors Three and Sif kept their humor mostly respectful. Loki was the only one who saw Thor for himself and not as a prince of Asgard. Was it any wonder that Thor had fallen in love with him?

“Truly, Thor,” Loki said with a small sigh. “Do you not have anything better to do than to stand there?”

“I do not,” Thor replied. “Though I will go if that is what you want.”

“Yes,” Loki said shortly.

Thor stood up from where he had perched against the desk and gave Loki a short nod before heading for the door. He tried not to be disappointed. Some eggs and fruit were hardly going to be enough to sway Loki, but he had hoped that his visit would last a little longer.

Loki resolutely said nothing as Thor left. When he was alone once more, Loki ate slowly, contemplatively. Thor seemed determined to do anything to get into Loki's good graces. Perhaps there was a way Loki could use it to his advantage. Loki smiled to himself and finished his meal before pulling a book out and settling with it in his bed.

....

Thor returned again to Loki's room, carrying his favorite evening meal this time, as well as a new chair. He'd ensured that Loki's guards had cleared the broken chair away as well. This time he found his brother laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, his hands folded neatly on his chest. "Loki? Are you well?"

"Fine. Just thinking," Loki said, sitting up. "I'm not surprised you didn't recognize it." He took a deep breath. "You brought me boar?

"And a chair. As promised." Thor set the chair down and then put the tray on the desk so Loki could eat more comfortably. "Well. I suppose I will leave you to your evening meal, then," Thor said after the silence stretched for a long moment.

"Thor, wait," Loki said between mouthfuls of food. "Would you--I could use some more books. I have read all of these, many times. And their contents really are useless to me without my magic."

"I will make sure you have ample material to keep your mind occupied. You get--cranky when you're bored," Thor said with half a smile. "And we all know what happens when you get cranky."

Loki wanted to scowl at the jab, but perhaps Thor was right. He did tend to want to subjugate whole populations just for something to do. He smirked and said nothing. "I'm grateful for anything but there are a few specific books I would like. Could you find me these? Please?" Loki held out a list to Thor.

“I will get you all of these. Without fail,” Thor said. He reached out and put a hand on Loki’s neck the way he used to, gratified when Loki didn’t immediately shake him off.

“Thank you, Thor,” Loki said, giving him a small smile packed with sincerity. The books on the list were all geared toward the specific purpose of helping Loki find a way to get his powers back. There had to be something. But Thor was all too ready to believe that Loki just needed them to keep from going mad. “You could stay with me, while I eat. It turns out I don’t actually mind the company.”

“I would like that very much,” Thor said. He reluctantly pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed where he could still mostly see Loki’s face as he ate. “Do you want me to tell you about some of the goings on around Asgard?” he asked.

Loki lifted an eyebrow. Palace intrigue had always been useful to him and being stuck in his room, he was naturally cut off from it. “If you feel you must,” Loki said, feigning polite disinterest.

Thor actually was a good storyteller when he set about it and by the time Loki was finished with his dinner, he had a good idea of exactly what had been going on around the palace. He found, to his surprise, that he enjoyed listening to Thor speak. The quality of his voice was pleasing. He was almost surprised to find he had curled up on the foot of the bed to listen to him after finishing his dinner.

When Thor finished his last story, he looked down at Loki curled at the bottom of the bed like an oversized cat. He smiled at him and then pushed himself up so he was on his knees over Loki. “I suppose I should go,” he said, looking intently into Loki’s eyes.

Loki dropped his gaze and cleared his throat, a flush working through him when he realized he’d been staring at Thor’s lips. “Of course. Yes.”

Thor brushed his fingers through the bottom of Loki’s long hair. He looked him in the eyes and leaned forward, giving him every chance to pull away or push him aside. When Loki didn’t, Thor pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. “Goodnight, Loki,” he murmured softly.

“Goodnight, Thor,” Loki murmured just as softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I will not fail you,” Thor promised. He tenderly brushed his thumb over Loki’s cheek and then pulled away before he pressed his luck any further.

Loki sat where he was until Thor was gone and then groaned, dropping his head to the mattress. He pressed a hand against his erection, willing it to ease off. It was unfair for his body to betray him like this, especially after such a simple thing. A kiss. What was a kiss that it should do this to him? Sighing, he slid his hand inside his simple breeches and laid back against the mattress, utterly failing to resist picturing Thor’s face and hands and mouth as he stroked himself to completion. When he was done, he idly wiped his hand off on his stomach. It didn’t change anything. It had just been too long since he’d been shown any physical attention and his body had rebelled. That was all. He would still get his powers back and leave Thor behind.

….

As promised, Thor returned to Loki’s room in the morning with his breakfast tray and a servant trailing behind him with a stack of books. “I said I would not fail you,” Thor boomed, pleased at the look of wonder Loki was giving him.

“You found the books I needed already?” Loki asked, scanning down the spines as the servant placed them on his desk.

“As you know, Asgard’s library is vast. It did require a full night of searching. But you said these were the books you need and so I searched.”

“Thor, thank you,” Loki said, stopping himself from the snide remark he wanted to make about Thor even being able to find the library. Instead he looked at his tray. It wasn’t griffin eggs today, but it still smelled good. He sat at his desk and started to eat. “Perhaps when you come tonight, you might bring your own meal so we could eat together?”

“What makes you think I am visiting again tonight?” Thor teased.

Loki frowned at him. “Are you not? No, I’m sure you have duties, responsibilities...”

“Loki,” Thor laughed. He crouched next to Loki’s chair. “A rampaging bilgesnipe could not keep me from your side tonight. I would spend every moment of the day with you if I could.”

Smiling, Loki reached out and put his hand on Thor’s neck. “You are too kind to me.”

“I love you, Loki. I always have,” Thor said. He dared to turn his head and press a kiss to the inside of Loki’s wrist.

Quickly, Loki withdrew his hand and returned to his meal, a faint blush staining his cheeks. He didn’t want this, Thor’s sweet words and kindness. He wanted to keep hating him and Odin and everything Asgard meant: being taken from his rightful family and raised in a lie.

Thor did not push him further. “Enjoy your breakfast. I will leave you to your books,” he said, standing. His hand caressed the volumes on the corner of Loki’s desk as he moved toward the door. “I will see you for dinner tonight.”

Loki smiled at him and nodded. As soon as the door was shut, Loki moved all but the four volumes he’d specifically requested off the desk. Pushing his tray aside, food only half eaten, he opened the first text and started reading.

….

Every morning and every evening, Thor brought Loki his food and ate with him, often spending several hours with him each time. Once a day, a guard let him out of his rooms and escorted him down to a small private garden where Loki could walk or run or otherwise exert himself. The rest of the time, he floated through his existence, focusing on the texts and looking for anything that would help him get his powers back.

Then one morning, a guard arrived in Thor’s place. Loki frowned. “Where’s Thor?”

The guard only shrugged. “I heard he had something to attend to on Earth.”

“Did he say how long he would be gone? Did he leave any message for me?”

Once again, the guard only shrugged as he put Loki’s tray of food down on the desk and then left without saying another word. Loki sat down to eat but he could only manage a few bites before savagely pushing the tray aside. Stubbornly, Loki refused to admit that he missed Thor, managing to convince himself that he simply wasn’t hungry. Dragging the latest volume over to him, he dove back into his research.

That evening, Thor again was absent. And for both meals the next day. And again the next. Loki could not get any answers from the useless guard no matter how often he questioned him. As the days without Thor went on, Loki got more and more agitated. He was soon unable to eat or read, spending his long, lonely days pacing the length of his room. The guards, when they came for him, were increasingly wary, staying only long enough to do what they needed and then swiftly leaving again.

If something had happened to Thor, would anyone even bother to tell him, he wondered. Odin certainly had forgotten all about him, locked up in this cage. Thor was the only one who even cared whether he still existed. If the fucking Avengers had gotten Thor captured or hurt or killed, he swore he would hunt every last one of them down and tear them limb from limb. There would be no place they could hide from him.

Loki was again pacing his rooms in the morning--plotting graphic and awful demises for every one of the Avengers--10 days after the last time he’d seen Thor when the door opened to admit his tray for breakfast and a booming voice greeted him, “Good morning, Loki!”

“Thor,” Loki murmured. He scarcely let Thor put the tray down before Loki threw himself into his arms and kissed him fiercely, letting it be desperate and all-consuming. “I thought I’d lost you, brother. That you were never coming back.”

“Hush, Loki,” Thor soothed, running his hand through Loki’s hair. “Hush. Of course I was coming back to you. I would not leave you alone if it were in my power. I asked your guard to tell you I had to go to Earth. I was summoned by the Son of Coul and the Man of Iron and would expect to be gone many days. Did he not give you this message?”

Loki clung to Thor without shame. “He did not. He said only that he heard you had gone to Earth and would say nothing more.”

Thor growled. “I will have him _flogged_ for this,” he said, moving to let Loki go.

“Later, brother,” Loki said, pulling him deeper into the room and closer to the bed. “Stay with me.”

“You called me brother,” Thor said, blinking, a note of wonder in his voice. “Twice.”

Loki dropped his eyes and did not comment. It had felt right coming out of his mouth, but his feelings for and about Thor were still complicated. All that mattered at the moment was that Thor was alive and here and that there was a soft mattress for the both of them. He tugged at the fastenings of Thor’s armor and looked into his eyes, begging him silently to let the other matter go for now.

The corner of Thor’s mouth twitched up and he nodded, kissing Loki softly before starting to return the favor of undressing him. It took Thor only a few moments. Once Loki was deliciously, gloriously naked, Thor helped him shed the last pieces of his clothing. Caressing Loki’s jaw, Thor dragged Loki close and kissed him fiercely as he spread him across the mattress.

“Thor,” Loki murmured. “It’s been a long time.”

“I will be gentle with you, if that is what you desire,” Thor said.

Loki gave him a soft smile, spreading his legs to settle Thor between them. “Not too gentle. I want to feel this later.”

Thor laughed and kissed Loki’s jaw and neck as he ran a hand down Loki’s lithe body. It had been far too long since he’d seen Loki like this, naked and wanting. “You are glorious,” he said. “I have missed this. More than I have words to express.”

“As have I,” Loki replied. He rubbed his leg against Thor’s thigh, arching against him. It felt both familiar and new all over again to have his brother’s body over him, touching and stroking him, turning his desire up a notch at a time.

Thor kissed and nibbled at Loki’s flesh, reacquainting himself with all of his brother’s tender areas, but his own patience was not infinite. Soon, the sound of Loki’s small gasps and moans in his ear and the way Loki’s body writhed and responded to his every touch became too much for him. He kissed Loki soundly and deeply once more and then looked into his eyes.

“There’s a small jar of oil in the cabinet in my washroom,” Loki said to the unasked question.

Immediately, Thor extracted himself from Loki so he could fetch it, coating his fingers with it even as he returned to the room with the jar in hand. “Roll over,” he said gently.

“No, brother. Like this. I want to watch your eyes while you’re inside me.” Loki spread his legs, inviting Thor to claim him once again.

Growling softly, Thor stretched out next to Loki once more. He slid his fingers inside Loki in a smooth, practiced motion even though his heart was hammering with excitement. Thor repeated the motion again and again until his fingers moved easily deep inside Loki.

“Thor...” Loki moaned. “Now. Please.”

A request delivered so sweetly could not be denied, and Thor did not even attempt to do so. Helping Loki into a comfortable position, he teased Loki’s entrance with the head of his cock for just a moment before pushing steadily inside him.

“Yes,” Loki breathed. “Yes, Thor. This. I need this.”

“I am here for you, brother. Only you,” Thor said. He caressed Loki’s chest before bracing against the mattress and starting to thrust.

“Thor!” Loki cried out, arching and moaning wantonly. His nerves were on fire with the feel of Thor inside him, Thor’s free hand stroking his nipples and chest as they moved together. It was a sweet ache, full of familiar desire and want. He held himself as open as possible for his brother, lost in all of the sensation. All he knew was that he didn’t want this moment to end. But eventually the need had been building up in him for too long and he again begged for Thor to give him what he needed. Thor’s giant hand curled around his cock, stroking him in time with increasingly urgent thrusts until Loki was no longer able to hold on. Shouting his brother’s name, uncaring who might hear him, he came gleefully.

Thor was as wrapped up in Loki as Loki seemed to be in him, each long slide in and out of the delicious body below him achingly perfect. He had missed this so much. All that time they had thought Loki was dead, Thor had not lain with another person, even though many had offered to help ease his pain. His body belonged to Loki. He had not even realized how dead that part of him was until he laid eyes on Loki again, put his hands on him to pull him from the flying machine the Iron Man and Captain America had locked him in. Right then, he had wished to hold Loki close and not let him go, despite his warring emotions. Thor only barely resisted making a fool of himself then, and he could not resist giving Loki everything he wanted now. He stroked Loki’s long, slightly curving cock as he thrust, urging him with every touch closer to the edge until he finally came with a shout. Thor wanted nothing more than to follow him over that edge. Not holding back anything, he worked himself toward completion just a moment later, crying out Loki’s name. Breathless and panting, he held himself over Loki, dazed eyes searching Loki’s face.

Loki’s breath returned slowly and he met Thor’s eyes, his smile quickly spreading into a grin. Lifting his head, he gently kissed Thor, soothing him now after their nearly frantic coupling. He lifted his hand and ran it through Thor’s sweaty blond hair. “I missed that,” he confessed softly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, brother,” Thor replied. He returned Loki’s kiss and then rolled off of him, stretching out next to him briefly before going to retrieve a cloth to clean them both off. When he returned from the washroom, Loki’s eyes had drifted closed, his hand resting lightly on his stomach, naked, sated, and utterly amazing. Chuckling softly, Thor cleaned his brother off and perfunctorily wiped himself down before climbing back into bed with him. Wrapping an arm around Loki and drawing his body closer, Thor joined him in sleep.

….

The sun was filtering through Loki’s window in the early morning when Thor stirred again. He blinked his eyes open, needing a moment to orient himself to the unfamiliar surroundings. Loki was still fast asleep beside him, face buried into his pillow, head turned away from the intruding light. Thor smiled. There was no reason at all that he should love this infuriating and sometimes unbalanced man, but he did. Loki always had a pull over him that no other did. Thor frequently questioned if Loki was using his talents on him to keep him as his lover, but he never found any evidence of it. Perhaps he had never really looked.

Sliding from Loki’s bed, Thor dressed in just enough clothes for him to be presentable in the kitchen so he could fetch breakfast for them both. Griffin eggs were certainly required for this particular morning. And he had not forgotten that there was a guard who needed severe punishment. Thor mostly watched his brother sleep as he dressed, standing at the corner of the bed, but something on Loki’s desk caught his eye. He shifted his focus to one of the books lying open, frowning as he started to read.

Loki rolled over with a groan, his body protesting even the smallest movement. He could tell even in his semi-conscious state that he had been well used by Thor last night. Loki smiled at the memory. He could no longer deny that he was awake, though, and he slowly opened his eyes, knowing that the morning light would be filling the room. Lifting his head, he looked around for Thor, knowing his brother would naturally have been up before him.

“Going for breakfast?” he murmured at Thor’s back, curling up and admiring the lines of Thor’s strong shoulders. “I hope so. I’m starving.”

“What is this?” Thor asked softly, turning toward the bed with the book in his hands. “Explain this.”

Loki’s heart sank. How could he have been so foolish? Stalling, he said, “I have no idea what you’re holding from way over here. You’d have to bring it closer.”

“You know well what this book is,” Thor accused. “You asked me specifically to get it for you. And now I find that you’re using it to try to steal your powers back from father?”

“He is not my father,” Loki countered automatically.

“He is the closest thing you ever had! Your own father abandoned you before the battle against Jottenheim began! He left you to die!” Thor raged at him, brandishing the book. “And all you have done since you learned the truth is betray him over and over again! Why do I even bother with you?”

Loki smirked. “Sentiment. It has always been your crutch, Thor. The thing that made you hope for me at the top of Stark Tower, the thing that made you plead with me to join you to stop the invasion. And it has never served you well.”

“Even if you care nothing for the man who raised you, who rescued you from death, have I truly never meant anything to you?” Thor asked. “Have I been taken in all this time by the God of Lies, even so much as to convince myself that I loved you?”

Looking away, Loki bit his lip. He had not been lying when he said he’d missed Thor. “You mean a great deal to me,” he confessed. “But even though Odin gave me my life by taking me from the Frost Giants, he took away my right to decide my own fate by lying to me about it. He planned to use me to form an alliance with them. That was my only purpose. I don’t think I can forgive that. And now I am nothing more than his prisoner, locked away here and forgotten.”

Thor moved closer, crouching down in front of him. “You could be mine, my royal consort and lover. I would happily stand up in front of all the people of Asgard and proclaim it to be so if you would but consent to it.”

Loki caressed Thor’s handsome face. There was a part of him that was tempted by that offer, to be Thor’s forever, to at least have some worth other than what use Odin had for him. But he shook his head. “I cannot give you that consent. Not until I am free to make a real choice to either stay with you or to leave Asgard forever. Only one person can grant me that ability.”

“But you do love me?” Thor asked.

“I hated you for being the thing that stood in my way of the throne,” Loki said. “I resented the attention Odin payed you, the love he so obviously felt for you. I wanted nothing more than to get my powers back so I could escape from you both. And if I couldn’t, I would bide my time until the bifrost was rebuilt. But then you were gone and I thought I would go mad if I never saw you again. I was nearly climbing the walls before you returned. Despite myself, yes, it seems that I do love you.”

Thor put a hand on Loki’s hip, squeezing gently. Perhaps there was some hope for them. “Then I will talk to father,” he said quietly. “If he releases you and returns your powers, will you consider my offer? Be mine, Loki.”

Loki slid his hand over Thor’s. “I cannot make you any promises except that I will think about it.”

Nodding, Thor pushed himself up from his crouch. He placed the book back in its place on Loki’s desk and moved to the door. “I shall return with breakfast,” he said quietly.

“Thor?” Loki said, stalling him. Thor turned his head to look at him again. “Any chance you could bring me griffin eggs?”

Thor can’t help but chuckle. “I will see what I can do,” he said, slipping from the room at last.

Loki sighed and dropped his head to the pillow. He had been careless and now his plan was exposed. But so far, his plan had not gotten him anywhere. Perhaps this was for the best, to have Thor advocate for him to Odin. Then his powers would be returned to him and he could leave this place. And he wouldn’t even have lied to anyone. But was that what he truly wanted still? Thor was a good man. The truth was, until he was free, what he truly wanted was immaterial. Getting up at last, Loki forced himself to wash and dress, any of his earlier thoughts about perhaps dragging Thor back into bed after breakfast forgotten.

….

After breakfast with Loki, griffin eggs and all, Thor went to the gardens to walk and to think. It would be easy to see Loki’s plans to steal his powers back and escape as another betrayal, but had Odin really left him any other choice? Had he? Perhaps he had taken Loki for granted. Loki was trapped and without any contact aside from his guards and he had not done anything except insist Loki accept his company.

Still, he could not forget that Loki had unleashed an army on Earth and cost many lives. Could a few weeks in isolation have really changed him? Was it anything like punishment enough?

Thor growled. Walking was useless. He needed to hit something.

….

Frigga cautiously approached Odin in his chambers. She was far too familiar with the look on her husband’s face to do otherwise. He appeared gloomy and pensive, which meant that he was unpredictable. “My love?” she said quietly. “What troubles you?”

“Thor,” Odin replied. When he did not say any more, Frigga pressed him.

“What about our son?” she asked.

Odin sighed. “He is walking a dangerous path and it is causing him turmoil,” he said. “He is in love.”

Tilting her head, Frigga considered Odin. “With Loki,” she said, reaching her own conclusion. Odin only nodded. “We often cannot choose who we love,” she said finally. “Perhaps Thor’s love will help Loki find his way.”

“Or Loki will use him, betray him, and break his heart. He’s tried to kill him more than once.”

“And yet, he has not succeeded,” Frigga pointed out. “Thor is the strongest of all of us. And you are wise. I know you will do what is right.” She kissed Odin’s temple and left him to his contemplations.

….

Loki languished in his room the rest of the day, lying on his bed and contemplating the ceiling. The lure of his books was not even enough to entice him today. He was heart-sick and depressed, and to his mild horror, he wished that Thor were beside him. Clenching his fist, he growled deep in his throat. He did not _want_ this, these feelings and sentiments. He did not want to be worrying about what Thor was doing, whether he could talk Odin into returning his powers. He did not dare to hope.

Finally, evening fell and Thor returned to share their meal as usual. Thor ate quietly, and Loki did not press him. They finished dinner and Loki wondered what would happen now. If he had his powers and his freedom, Loki knew he could easily have enticed Thor into a game. Or at least amused him with the things he could create. He opened his mouth to say something and break the horrible silence, when Thor suddenly spoke.

“Are you sorry?” Thor asked.

Loki frowned. “Am I sorry for what?”

Thor rolled his eyes. That should have been enough of an answer right there. “Are you sorry for trying to overthrow Earth? For trying to kill me in my exile? For conspiring to kill Father so that you could have the throne? Does any of it affect you?”

“Of course it affects me. I am a man,” Loki answered. Part of him thought that he should be angry about the implication that he had no feelings at all. But he did realize how it must seem to Thor. He softened. “I’ve had a lot of time do nothing but think and plan for the day that I would be free. I was born to be a king... but I have not earned the right to be a king.”

Thor’s eyes widened. “Do you truly think that or are you only saying what you believe I want to hear?”

“How else can I interpret my rather spectacular failures at my several attempts to rule?” Loki said with a bit of a smirk. “My methods are not working and it would be folly to pursue them any further.” He glances at his hands. “Please believe me. Your offer this morning is tempting--more than tempting. But--”

“I understand,” Thor said, stalling him. “You must make this choice as a free man, not because you see no other way out of your confinement. I would not trust it otherwise. But if you go and you force me to hunt you down again, there will be no more chances, Loki. I will have to destroy you and it will break my heart to do so.”

“Thor. _Brother_ ,” Loki said, putting his hand on Thor’s neck. “There is no promise I can make that you can or should believe. But know that I love you. Whatever I decide, I will not make you fight against your heart.”

They were pretty words, and Loki was right. Thor should not trust them. But he drew Loki in for a heated kiss all the same.

“Come to bed?” Loki murmured against his lips.

“Later,” Thor said. At Loki’s vaguely disappointed look, he clarified. “I must go speak with father. But I will return tonight and stay with you.”

Loki kisses him again and then lets him go. “I will see you later, then.”

Thor caressed his cheek and left, heading directly for Odin’s chambers.

….

Odin was still sitting near the window of his chamber where Frigga had left him when Thor comes to him. “I know why you’re here, my son.”

Thor approaches his father slowly, trying to think of the right words, anything that might persuade him that freeing Loki was not only a good thing but the right thing to do. “Father, I know what Loki did is unforgivable. And I am not asking for your forgiveness for him. I am asking that you allow him to make his choice and to let him live with it. Keeping him here under guard only forces him to seek an alternative.”

“He threatened the world you love. He tried to kill you several times. And he tried to take this world for his own,” Odin says. “You would have me just let him go?”

“I would have you let him make a choice,” Thor replied. “If he chooses to go, if he chooses to become an enemy of Asgard again, then so be it. We will deal with him appropriately, with the Avengers if needed. But if he chooses to stay... I think he would become a friend of Asgard again.”

“You mean to have him as your consort, let us be clear about that,” Odin said, turning to face his son at last.

Thor lifted his chin in defiance. “Yes, I do. I love him and he says he loves me. If he will have me, then I will have him.”

“You are a fool,” Odin said sadly. “Loki will only disappoint and betray you.”

“Perhaps. And perhaps there is a lesson I need to learn in that. But if you are wrong, then perhaps instead I can help us both find happiness.”

Odin wants to argue, but Thor is not wrong. He shakes his head sadly and puts his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “I will think about it tonight,” he promised. “Bring Loki to the throne room tomorrow after you eat and I will make my decision.”

“Thank you, Father,” Thor said. He clasped his hand to Odin’s shoulder and squeezed, the only expression of his hope that he could muster.

Odin smiled softly at his son, his beloved first born. “I only hope you will not come to regret the decision I make,” he said.

….

In the morning, Loki woke first and slipped from the bed where Thor was still sleeping. He washed and dressed in his best clothes, but left his armor and cape behind. He oiled his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. Unaccountably, he was nervous to face Odin again. This moment was everything he had planned and schemed for, and if Odin denied him now, he was unsure what he might do.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and kissed his neck, inhaling his clean scent. “It will be all right,” he said softly in his ear. “No matter what Father decides, we’ll figure it out. I do love you.”

“And I love you,” Loki said, leaning back against him. He took a deep breath. “I will await you to escort me.”

“I will walk with you,” Thor said as he started to wash. “We will go together as equals before my father.”

Loki nodded and smiled at him, returning to his chambers to wait. Thor emerged dressed in his full armor, his cape billowing behind him and his helm tucked under his arm. “Nice wings,” Loki teased automatically.

Thor chuckled, his deep baritone warming the room. He held his hand out to Loki and pulled him close. “I suppose if you end up my consort, I will not be able to call you cow again.”

“Why not?” Loki frowned, thinking of his own helm. “Our banter was always my favorite thing about this place. Because it was all about us.”

Tugging Loki close, Thor kissed him soundly. “Shall we go to Odin?”

“Let’s go,” Loki replied. They walked together through the palace, coming at last to the throne room, which was empty save for Odin and Frigga, just as it had been the day Thor returned Loki to Asgard. Thor and Loki again stood before Odin, but this time when Thor bowed to him, Loki showed him the same respect.

“Odin All-Father, thank you for seeing me,” Loki said formally.

“Thank Thor. He is the one who pleaded on your behalf,” Odin said solemnly. Loki took Thor’s hand and held it in his. “My son came to me and asked me to grant you your freedom, Loki. To let you choose whether to stay here with us or whether to go.” He looks steadily at Thor. “This is very wise. Because as long as you are my prisoner, you cannot be either who you were or who you might be.”

Loki’s heart pounded in his chest and he forced himself to breathe. “I will say to you what I said to Thor. There are no promises that I can make, nothing that you should believe. But I declare here in this room that I do not want to be the enemy of Asgard. I have seen what becomes of them. If you grant me my freedom, you shall never see who I was again.”

Odin contemplated these words for a long moment, and then tapped Gungnir on the cold marble floor. The sound could split the heavens as it echoed through the chamber. “Loki, I do not know if you have learned the lesson I wished to teach you. There is so little I have ever been certain of with you. But today, I grant you your freedom and return your powers and gifts to you.”

Just as Loki had seen happen to Thor on Earth, as Odin spoke these words Loki’s powers rushed over him, reforming his armor around his body in great sheets of energy. When the process was complete and his magic once again coursed through his veins, Loki immediately fashioned his helm on his head.

“Cow,” Thor murmured, caressing the curve of one great golden horn. Loki stifled a giggle.

Odin lifted an eyebrow at the two of them but did not comment. “Now, Loki, you are free to leave this place if you choose. You have the magic to accomplish it without my help. What will you do?”

Thor took Loki’s hands in his and looked into his eyes. “Please,” he said. “I offer you all that I have, all that I will ever have. I offer you my total heart. Be my royal consort, my trusted advisor, and rule next to me for all of our days.”

“Thor...” Loki said, stepping gently back from him. Thor opened his mouth to plead with him further when Loki simply vanished from his sight.

“Loki!” Thor cried out in frustration and anguish.

“What?” Loki said, reappearing immediately. “I had to test my powers after being without them so long. I’m a little rusty.”

“Don’t _do that_ ,” Thor said, gripping his neck and shaking Loki a little.

Loki laughed. “You have always been so easy to tease,” he said, grinning at him. “Thor, I am yours. I think perhaps I have been since we played together as boys.”

Thor bit his lip, pulling Loki closer to him. “Then say the words,” he murmured.

“I consent to be yours, your royal consort, your trusted advisor, and to rule next to you for all of our days,” Loki said, clasping Thor’s hand and holding it tightly to his chest. A string of light wound its way around them, symbolizing their bond and sealing it with the Aesir. They were now truly one. Tugging Thor against him, Loki kissed him deeply, not caring about Odin and Frigga watching them.

Thor laughed, loud and boisterous, as they separated, spreading his arms wide even as he held fast to Loki’s hand. “A feast! We must have a feast to celebrate this day! My brother is mine and I am his! I want to declare it to all.”

For the first time, Frigga stepped forward. She offered her hand to Odin, who slipped his hand into hers. “Yes, my sons. We shall have a feast this night to celebrate you both and this happy outcome.” She kissed them both on the cheek, patting Loki’s as she went past. It was more than she could have ever hoped for.

Odin caught Thor’s eye as they started to leave. “Remember what I said, my hopes for you, Thor.”

Thor held Loki close to him and nodded. “I will remember, Father. Thank you.”

“Until tonight... my sons,” Odin said, voice catching. He wrapped a hand around Loki’s elbow and gently squeezed before Frigga tugged him away.

Laughing, Loki sat down on the steps, nearly right where he was. His legs could no longer keep him upright. He was relieved and delirious with happiness. He was free. He was loved. And Asgard was theirs. He slipped his helm off and put it aside, dropping his head into his hands. “I thought I would fall over if Father dragged that out any longer. My heart was pounding,” he said.

Thor sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders, holding him tight. “My heart stopped when you disappeared. I thought maybe after everything...”

“I am sorry,” Loki said, laughing and sounding not really the least bit contrite. “But I just couldn’t help myself. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“If you really want to test out your powers,” Thor said, his voice becoming warm and suggestive, “you could transport us to your room.”

“You mean like this?” Loki asked, snapping his fingers. They immediately found themselves seated on the edge of Loki’s bed instead. “Better?”

“Much,” Thor said, sliding his hand around Loki’s neck and pulling him in for a deep, fervent kiss. “Come here.”

“Gladly,” Loki murmured, crawling over Thor as he laid back against the mattress. With one more dip into his powers, he removed all of their clothing. Thor gasped at the sudden skin-to-skin contact and then laughed.

“You are devious.”

“But you love me anyway.” Loki nibbled on Thor’s collarbone and stroked his hands over his chest.

“But I love you anyway,” Thor agreed. Effortlessly, he flipped their positions, rolling Loki underneath him. Loki was now truly his in every way, and Thor did not hesitate to claim him. Sinking his teeth into Loki’s neck, he sucks a bruise into the delicate skin, enjoying Loki’s soft hiss. “Now you bear my mark.”

“As if declaring our bond in front of all of Asgard isn’t enough,” Loki mock complained. But his fingertips prod the bruise reverently. He kissed Thor deeply again, burying his hand in his long, blond hair and tugging.

Thor growled, just as Loki knew he would, and claimed Loki’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Shifting back a little he rolled Loki onto his front and quickly covered him again. His cock nestled comfortably in the crease of Loki’s ass.

Loki spread his legs to accommodate Thor even more comfortably. He lifted his hips, encouraging Thor to prepare him and take him. The oil pot was still next to the bed from their previous coupling. “Thor... love, please.”

“I would never deny you, love,” Thor said. He oiled his fingers and slipped them gently inside Loki. Thor took his time, building Loki’s need and enjoying the sounds that dripped out of his brother’s mouth. Finally, Thor sank inside him in a long, slow push.

“Thor...” Loki moans, pushing his hips up into him. Finding Thor’s hand on the bed, Loki winds his fingers around his brother’s, holding on as the pleasure surges around him. He groans as Thor pulls him to his knees and reaches around with his free hand to stroke him until finally he can’t hold on any more. Loki comes with a low moan, squeezing Thor’s hand.

Thor follows soon after him, kissing the nape of Loki’s neck and stroking Loki’s flank. Panting, he lowers Loki to the mattress, settling himself to the side and wrapping his arm around him. “I love you,” Thor murmurs, kissing his shoulder.

“Mm,” Loki groans, stretching. “And I love you. Are you sure we have to have a feast tonight? Can’t we just celebrate here in private the rest of the day?”

Thor chuckles. “You’re free now, Loki. And you’re mine. It’s time to show you to the rest of the kingdom again.” He kisses Loki’s shoulder once more. “I will be by your side the whole while.”

Loki turns his head to look at him, propping his head on his arms. “That is good. I’m not entirely sure how all of Asgard will react to seeing me again. I was not at my best then, exactly.”

“Plus, they all think you’re dead,” Thor teases.

“And there’s that. You’re still sure you want to do this?”

Thor grins and kisses Loki deeply. “It’s too late. It’s already done. We are bound together forever. All that’s left is to live our lives.”

Loki rolls onto his hip and snuggles against Thor’s bulk. “Okay. Can we nap first at least?”

“Yes, Loki,” Thor murmurs indulgently, wrapping his arms around him. “Whatever you want.”

Loki lets his eyes drift closed, truly content for the first time in an age.


End file.
